venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Fitzcarraldo mansion
The Fitzcarraldo mansion is a residential estate in Newark, New Jersey on The Venture Bros. Previously owned by Don Fitzcarraldo and his wife, it was briefly occupied by Phantom Limb and his Revenge Society, and currently serves as the home for The Monarch, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, and Henchman 21. History In the 1960s and '70s, the Fitzcarraldo mansion was the home for the Fitzcarraldo family: Don Fitzcarraldo, Mrs. Fitzcarraldo, and their son Malcom. The original Blue Morpho The mansion served as the home base of operations for the original Blue Morpho (alter ego of Don Fitzcarraldo) and his sidekick, Kano. The Morpho Cave is located in a cavern directly beneath the house and may be accessed by a secret passage behind a bookcase in the office. The Monarch's "Caterpillar" Stage Malcom Fitzcarraldo (The Monarch) was raised in the Fitzcarraldo mansion between his birth in 1968 and 1976, when the plane crash in the New Jersey Pine Barrens that killed his mother and ultimately turned his father into Venturion (later Vendata) left young Malcom orphaned and abandoned in a forest full of monarch butterflies.[[Dia de los Dangerous!|''Dia de los Dangerous!]][[Arrears in Science|''Arrears in Science]] Phantom Limb and The Revenge Society Phantom Limb squatted in the condemned remains of the Fitzcarraldo mansion in his fugitive days following his defeat at the Battle of Cremation Creek.[[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)|''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)]][[The Revenge Society|''The Revenge Society]] He kidnapped Billy Quizboy, forcing him to perform surgery in the kitchen of the mansion on Red Mantle and Dragoon to turn them into the two-headed "Red Dragoon". Alongside Wisdom (a coffee mug), Chuck (a toaster), and Lady Nightshade (a black Ferragamo heel shoe previously owned by Dr. Girlfriend), this group comprised the original Revenge Society. They disbanded when Phantom Limb's coup of the Guild was thwarted and he was taken into custody by The Sovereign. Following Phantom Limb's escape from Guild custody he began plans to form a second version of The Revenge Society. He sought help from his old friend Professor Richard Impossible at One Impossible Plaza, reminding him of their time together in Jonas Venture Sr.'s Boys Brigade in the 1960s.Pomp and Circuitry Impossible, depressed from his recent separation from his wife Sally, agreed to join Phantom Limb's new group. With the addition of Baron Werner Ünderbheit, the core of the new Revenge Society was solidified. The group then held tryouts for new members, adding Fat Chance, Lady-Hawk Johnson, and Lyndon-Bee to the roster.Bright Lights, Dean City The latter two members left after the group's headquarters at One Impossible Plaza burned down, forcing the Revenge Society to once more return to the Fitzcarraldo mansion. The final version of The Revenge Society operated out of the Fitzcarraldo mansion and consisted of Phantom Limb, Professor Incorrigible, Baron Ünderbheit, Fat Choice, Radical Left, and Zero, all training under the tutelage of Dr. Henry Killinger.All This and Gargantua-2 They plotted a heist aboard the space station Gargantua-2, abandoning their headquarters to enact their plan in outer space. The Monarch Family and second Blue Morpho The Monarch, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, and Henchman 21 moved to the abandoned remains of The Monarch's childhood home after their previous home in Malice burned down along with their floating Cocoon headquarters, simultaneously destroying their base and the entire Fluttering Horde henchman army.''The Devil's Grip'' They found the place badly in need of repairs before it would become habitable again.All This and Gargantua-2 The Monarch also surmised that Phantom Limb had been squatting there based on a Wüsthof knife he had left behind.All This and Gargantua-2 The Monarch oversaw renovations to the Fitzcarraldo mansion while his wife busied herself with running the Guild's prestigious Council of 13.Hostile Makeover During the renovation process the head laborer, Manolo, discovered the entrance to the Morpho Cave, reporting it to The Monarch and Henchman 21.Maybe No Go After some prodding from Henchman 21, The Monarch agreed to follow in his father's footsteps by becoming the new Blue Morpho--only instead of dispensing vigilante justice, he would be pseudonymously knocking off the villains on Wide Wale's Fiends and Family Plan to clear a path for himself to once more arch Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture. The renovated mansion and the Morpho Cave beneath it became the new Blue Morpho and "Kano"'s base of operations during this time period. After a fight with Brock Samson at Don Hell's nightclub jogged the cyborg villain Vendata's memory, he began to have flashbacks to his previous life as Don Fitzcarraldo.''Bot Seeks Bot'' He walked the 1,776 mile journey from the isolated nightclub to the Fitzcarraldo mansion in Newark, New Jersey, only to find the house empty.''Arrears in Science'' As he lumbered through several more flashbacks he entered the house, descended to the Morpho Cave, and put on a version of his old Blue Morpho costume. After leaving in the Morphomobile he was apparently killed in a conflict with Jonas Venture Sr. in New York City, making this Don Fitzcarraldo's final visit to his former home. The Monarch ceased operating as The Blue Morpho following his father's apparent death. He repainted the Morpho Cave to match the pinkish interior of the throne room in his old Cocoon headquarters and renamed it "The Egg Sack".The High Cost of Loathing Renovations on the Fitzcarraldo mansion have also been completed. Episode Appearances Season 4 *''The Revenge Society'' *''Bright Lights, Dean City'' Season 5 *''The Devil's Grip'' Season 6 *''All This and Gargantua-2'' *''Hostile Makeover'' *''Maybe No Go'' *''Faking Miracles'' *''Rapacity in Blue'' *''Tanks for Nuthin''' *''It Happening One Night'' *''A Party for Tarzan'' *''Red Means Stop'' Season 7 *''The Rorqual Affair'' *''Arrears in Science'' * The High Cost of Loathing * The Bellicose Proxy * The Unicorn in Captivity * The Terminus Mandate * The Forecast Manufacturer Trivia * According to Henchman 21, the mansion is located on the corner of Malcolm X Boulevard and Huey P. Newton Avenue. * The Fitzcarraldo mansion is based on a real location in Newark, New Jersey: the Krueger-Scott Mansion. The Krueger-Scott Mansion was built on the corner of Court and High Street (now Martin Luther King Boulevard). References Category:Locations